


The Hair

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 Irresistible, Gen, Hair, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, the team encounters a man who asks a very dangerous question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the beginning of Irresistible (3x03), vague references to past episodes. A crazy little idea that occurred to me while watching the episode.
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta, My Sweet Koinu!

"Ok, like, like how do you get your hair to go like that?"

Silence immediately fell around the four companions: Teyla looked down, trying to hide her fear, as Ronon froze in shock and Rodney's mouth dropped in surprise. He had done it. This crazy stranger who never stopped talking and who seemed to ask questions just to hear the sound of his own voice had actually done it. He had asked about _the hair._

The one thing that no one in the city talked about outside of closed quarters and that all newcomers from the Daedalus were quickly warned about. The pitch black, finger-in-a-light-socket, terminal-bed-head mystery that was…

John Sheppard's hair.

One of the nurses actually touched it while he was unconscious in the infirmary and Dr. Beckett had been forced to send her back on the Daedalus to an Earth hospital for treatment. In fact, after Lt. Ford's escape from Atlantis, rumors spread wildly through the city that the reason for his insanity was, in fact, the colonel's hair.

Some claimed that it had magical woman-seducing qualities that exceeded even the charm of the infamous Captain Kirk. Some claimed that it indicated changes in the weather like a trick knee. Some thought that it indicated Sheppard's moods, almost like a lie detector.

Some thought that it was the source of his superhero-like survival abilities. Some claimed that it was an alien being that had latched onto his head on his first mission through the gate. Once sergeant even swore to have seen it _move_. There were as many theories as there were inhabitants of Atlantis, and none of them came close to explaining it.

The hair.

Unrivaled by Ronon's bundle of dreadlocks, Dr. Emmery's mass of tiny ringlets, and Nurse Jhame's rows of perfect braids. Teyla had seen the Athosian children attempt to imitate the pilot's hair in a number of ways, all unsuccessfully.

It had drawn wondrous looks from people they encountered through the gate, and even some envious ones. And every Wraith Queen they had ever met seemed to feel drawn to it, needing to run her fingers through it.

There were whispers throughout the city of blow dryers, heaters, coolers, gels, mousses, and special brushes. Secret betting pools abounded regarding the question of who among his trusted friends was actually allowed to trim it. Many had snuck into his quarters, attempting to find the secret products behind the hair, but all had come away empty handed.

Nothing rivaled it in at least two galaxies, three even, according to Dr. Novak's interpretation of Hermiod's mumbling. And now this odd man, obviously unaware of what he had done, had just asked about the hair.

Teyla looked up in time to see the confused look pass from John's face as the colonel decided to change the subject.

"Lunch was great, but I just realized we're running late."

"For what?"

"For that important thing."

Teyla hasted to agree with John, eager to get far away from this annoying man. As they walked away, all unharmed, she allowed herself a small smile. The question had gone unnoticed by _it._ Disaster was averted.


End file.
